Produce 48
Produce 48 (프로듀스 48) was a 2018 girl group survival show on Mnet. A sequel to Produce 101 and Produce 101 Season 2, it is a large-scale project in which the public "produces" a unit girl group by choosing members from a pool of 96 participants. Unlike the previous two seasons, the show invited trainees from both Korea and Japan to complete including members from the J-pop group AKB48. The show premiered on June 15, 2018 and aired every Friday at 23:00 (11:00 p.m.) KST. Background Rumors of a third season began on November 8, 2017 after news outlet OSEN published an exclusive report of the show's return, also indicating that they would be collaborating with Japanese girl group AKB48. Mnet denied the report stating the contents of the article were groundless.Mnet’s “Produce 101” Responds To Reports About Third Season Mnet eventually confirmed the upcoming third season at the 2017 Mnet Asian Music Awards in Japan on November 29, following a collaboration stage performance with AKB48, Chungha, PRISTIN, Weki Meki, fromis_9, and Idol School Class 1.5 Must-Watch Performances from 2017 MAMA In Japan Contestants moved into dorms specially for the show on April 11 and spent a week there training and recording their audition performances.Contestants of Mnet's 'Produce 48' beginning their training + dorm life next week The show was originally intended to have 48 Korean trainees and 48 Japanese trainees, however, the final contestant lineup consisted of 57 Korean Trainees and 39 Japanese trainees. This was because some Japanese idols withdrew from the program due to their work schedules and hence could not compete in the show. Trainers Vocals * Lee Hong Gi * Soyou Rap * Cheetah Dance * Choi Young Joon * May J Lee * Bae Yoon Jeong Contestants 'Korean' ;Individual Trainees * Park Seo Young (박서영) - former YG Entertainment trainee * Park Jinny (박진희) - former YG Entertainment trainee ;8D Creative * Kang Hye Won (강혜원) ;A team * Kim Cho Yeon (김초연) ;Banana Culture * Kim Da Hye (김다혜) * Kim Na Young (김나영) ;BlockBerryCreative * Ko Yu Jin (고유진) ;CNC * Hong Ye Ji (홍예지) * Kim Da Yeon (김다연) * Kim Yu Bin (김유빈) * Lee Yu Jeong (이유정) * Yoon Eun Bin (윤은빈) ;Collazoo Company * Kim Hyun Ah (김현아) ;Cube Entertainment * Han Cho Won (한초원) ;FAVE Entertainment * Shin Su Hyun (신수현) ;FENT (Fascino Entertainment) * Kim Do Ah (김도아) ;FNC Entertainment * Cho Ah Yeong (조아영) * Park Hae Yoon (박해윤) ;HOW Entertainment * Kim Min Seo (김민서) * Wang Ke (왕크어) * Yu Min Young (유민영) ;Million Market * Cho Sa Rang (조사랑) * Son Eun Chae (손은채) ;MMO Entertainment * Won Seo Yeon (원서연) ;MND17 * Lee Chae Jeong (이채정) * Park Chan Ju (박찬주) * Park Min Ji (박민지) - former contestant on Produce 101 ;MNH Entertainment * Lee Ha Eun (이하은) ;Pledis Entertainment * Heo Yun Jin (허윤진) * Lee Ga Eun (이가은) - member of After School ;Rainbow Bridge World * Na Go Eun (나고은) * Park Ji Eun (박지은) ;Starship Entertainment * An Yu Jin (안유진) * Jang Won Young (장원영) * Cho Ka Hyeon (조가현) ;Stone Music Entertainment * Bae Eun Yeong (배은영) - former contestant on Idol School * Jang Gyu Ri (장규리) - member of fromis 9, former contestant on Idol School * Jo Yu Ri (조유리) - former contestant on Idol School * Lee Si An (이시안) - former contestant on Idol School ;The Music Works Entertainment * Choi So Eun (최소은) * Yoon Hae Sol (윤해솔) ;Urban Works * Kim Min Ju (김민주) ;Wellmade Yedang * Kang Da Min (강다민) * Hwang So Yeon (황소연) ;WM Entertainment * Cho Yeong In (조영인) * Lee Chae Yeon (이채연) - former contestant on SIXTEEN * Lee Seung Hyeon (이승현) ;Woollim Entertainment * Kim Chae Won (김채원) * Kim So Hee (김소희) * Kim Su Yun (김수윤) * Kwon Eun Bi (권은비) - trainee, former member of Ye-A ;YG KPLUS * Ahn Ye Won (안예원) * Choi Yeon Soo (최연수) ;Yue Hua Entertainment * Choi Ye Na (최예나) * Kim Si Hyeon (김시현) - former contestant on Produce 101 * Wang Yi Ren (왕이런) ;ZB Label * Alex Christine (알렉스 크리스틴) - winner of Soompi's Rising Legends: Season 2 'Japanese' ;AKB48 * Asai Nanami (아사이 나나미) - member of Team 4 * Chiba Erii (치바 에리이) - member of Team A * Goto Moe (고토 모에) - member of Team A * Honda Hitomi (혼다 히토미) - members of Team 8 and Team B * Ichikawa Manami (이치카와 마나미) - member of Team K * Iwatate Saho (이와타테 사호) - member of Team B * Kojima Mako (코지마 마코) - member of Team K * Nagano Serika (나가노 세리카) - members of Team 8 and 4 * Nakanishi Chiyori (나카니시 치요리) - member of Team B * Nakano Ikumi (나카노 이쿠미) - members of Team 8 and K * Miyazaki Miho (미야자키 미호) - member of Team A * Mogi Shinobu (모기 시노부) - member of Team K * Muto Tomu (무토 토무) - member of Team K * Oda Erina (오다 에리나) - members of Team 8 and K * Sato Minami (사토 미나미) - member of AKB48 Kenkyuusei * Shinozaki Ayana (시노자키 아야나) - member of Team A * Shitao Miu (시타오 미우) - members of Team 8 and A * Takahashi Juri (타카하시 쥬리) - member of Team B * Takeuchi Miyu (타케우치 미유) - member of Team B ;HKT48 * Aramaki Misaki (아라마키 미사키) - member of Team TII * Imada Mina (이마다 미나) - member of Team KIV * Kurihara Sae (쿠리하라 사에) - member of Team TII * Matsuoka Natsumi (마츠오카 나츠미) - member of Team H * Miyawaki Sakura (미야와키 사쿠라) - member of Team KIV * Motomura Aoi (모토무라 아오이) - member of Team KIV * Murakawa Bibian (무라카와 비비안) - member of Team TII * Tanaka Miku (타나카 미쿠) - member of Team H * Tsukiashi Amane (츠키아시 아마네) - member of Team TII * Yabuki Nako (야부키 나코) - member of Team H ;NGT48 * Hasegawa Rena (하세가와 레나) - member of Team G * Yamada Noe (야마다 노에) - member of Team NIII ;NMB48 * Kato Yuuka (카토 유우카) - member of Team M * Murase Sae (무라세 사에) - member of Team BII * Naiki Kokoro (나이키 코코로) - member of Team N * Shiroma Miru (시로마 미루) - member of Team M * Uemura Azusa (우에무라 아즈사) - member of Team BII * Umeyama Cocona (우메야마 코코나) - member of Team N ;SKE48 * Asai Yuka (아사이 유우카) - member of Team E * Matsui Jurina (마츠이 쥬리나) - member of Team S Episodes Results 'Episode 12' Aftermath * The final twelve officially debuted in the group called IZ*ONE on October 29, 2018 and will promote for two and a half years, with an option to renew."Produce 48" Winning Team Contract Details Revealed, Mnet Refuses To Confirm Nor DenyAnnouncing The TOP 12 Of "Produce 48" – IZ*ONE * Yoon Hae Sol, who placed 35th, debuted as part of AQUA, the first esports girl group, in November 17, 2018. * Kim Do Ah, who placed 23rd, debuted as part of FLAVOR, the first sub-unit of the girl group FANATICS, on November 26, 2018. Later, on August 8, 2019, she debuted in the complete group. * Park Hae Yoon, who placed 19th, debuted as part of Cherry Bullet on January 21, 2019. * Kim Si Hyeon, who placed 27th and Wang Yi Ren, who placed 28th, debuted as part of EVERGLOW on March 18, 2019. * In 2019, both Takahashi Juri and Takeuchi Miyu were revealed to have graduated from AKB48 and signed with Korean agencies. While Juri signed with Woollim Entertainment, Miyu signed with MYSTIC Entertainment. * Chiba Eri, who placed 33rd, debuted as a part of the project group UHSN on July 4, 2019. * On August 7, 2019, Takahashi Juri, who placed 16th, Kim So Hee, who placed 43rd, and Kim Su Yun, who placed 47th, debuted in Woollim's new girl group, Rocket Punch. * Alex Christine, who placed 82nd, debuted as a soloist on October 21, 2019, under the stage name AleXa. Discography Digital EPs * Produce 48: 30 Girls 6 Concepts (2018) * Produce 48: Final (2018) Digital singles * "Nekkoya (Pick Me)" (2018) * "Nekkoya (Pick Me) (Piano Ver.)" (2018) Gallery Produce 48 logo.png|Logo Produce 48 final 12 member debut lineup.png|Final lineup References Official links * Website * Facebook Category:Survival shows Category:2018 survival shows Category:Mnet Category:Produce 48